


Random Twinsanity one-shot (?)

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: N. Gin rescued Crunch and Fake Crash but he also doesn’t want to deal with them x’DThis was made just for the drawing but since I haven't posted anything here I decided to submit the short story herehttps://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/166551523653/crunch-was-getting-bored-and-by-the-look-of-the





	Random Twinsanity one-shot (?)

Crunch was getting bored and by the look of the other’s bandicoot face he could tell he feels the same. Since today in the morning things were confusing and the more time it passed things started to get weirder, like how he was supposed to know Coco wanted to find Cortex to kick him for paralyzing her and fooling Crash? or that he wasn’t going to a surprise party? Or that after more shenanigans he was going to get stuck in a small island with a Crash look alike?

Of course for some reason N. Gin took them inside of his ship when he saw them but he didn’t even tied them and he hasn’t spoken since then, the cyborg just keep doing whatever he was doing and releasing a bit of steam out of his rocket. He wandered many times the ship all over and over again but is not like he can run away from it. The other bandicoot only stayed in the same position munching food he retrieved from the ship’s kitchen. Looking at this bandicoot reminded him of Crash.

Crunch thought it wouldn’t hurt trying to conversation with one of his former boss’s henchmen.

“Hey N. Gin, um, nice day”

N. Gin doesn’t say anything but that doesn’t stop him for trying.

“What are you working on?”

Again the cyborg doesn’t talk back but murmurs something quietly and Crunch ask him what he said.

“Fool…”

“What?”

“A fool… he is a fool and a traitor”

“Whose a f-”

“Cortex! How can he be so…So.. ahhh!”

N. Gin was furious, how dare Cortex work with Crash after everything he had done to them? Crash was the reason they have failed in the past! Just like it happened in the morning! He was really unlucky, today he lost the opportunity to become rich(er), he was tricked in thinking he found the girl of his dreams, half of his crew was tired enough to work properly and Cortex suddenly was working with Crash, casting him aside from him. How he was going to know such thing would happen? Oh the more he thinks about it the more he can feel his rocket could blow up at any moment, but his thoughts suddenly stop when he felt someone shaking him.

“Hey I really thought you were going to blow up right there. Good thing I was here ” said Crunch

“Stop touching me” says N. Gin rudely “ugh, bandicoots, I hate bandicoots”

“Okay?”

“Stop talking”

“Alright”

“I said stop talking”

“I’m trying”

“No you’re not!”

Meanwhile Fake Crash only sees them while munching more food Crunch gave him not long ago. He wasn’t bored anymore and he would like to join them soon.


End file.
